


Keep it Light

by MakiHarukawa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, It was 2am when I wrote this leave me be, Love Confession, Yumeno is a big gay at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiHarukawa/pseuds/MakiHarukawa
Summary: Himiko teaches Tenko how to swim. However, Tenko's focus is somewhere else entirely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



> There's not enough gay yet in FoF, so I wrote this to compensate.
> 
> Dedicated to cheinsaw bc I probably wouldn't have written this otherwise.
> 
> Also who doesn't love Tenko's arms?

Tenko was drowning, both physically and mentally.  
  
She knew that she was supposed to concentrate on learning how to swim, but all Tenko could focus on were the slim, small hands wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Himiko..." she childishly whined.  
  
The girl ignored the complaining and nudged Tenko to lay in her back.  
  
Himiko wasn't the most efficient teacher in this situation. They couldn't even go past 3 feet deep. Otherwise, Himiko's head would be underwater, and she would get too tired to tread any deeper.  
  
But Tenko didn't want anyone else to help her. She trusted Himiko the most, and deep down, Tenko knew that Himiko was the one that made her heart thump in her chest over and over again. She longed for that comforting feeling.  
  
"Chabashira," Himiko started to slip her hands off her stomach, "I'm going to let go, and you'll try floating on your own, yes?"  
  
Once Tenko felt the warmth leave her sides, she started to squirm, then sink.  
  
"Ahh!" Her hands hit the water, trying to push herself up with no avail.  
  
"Tenko!" Himiko quickly wrapped her arms around the near drowning girl and stood her upright. She made sure Tenko's feet were firmly planted on the pool floor before looking up at her face. "Don't thrash around. You scare yourself then me when you do that."  
  
Just at the sound of hearing her first name, Tenko was already blushing profusely.  However, she turned to see an exhausted Himiko. They have only been practicing for half an hour, but Himiko was already drained. Tenko felt terrible about worrying the smaller girl, and it probably didn't help that Tenko kept lying that her nervousness was from the lesson. She whimpered softly, the cool water sending goosebumps up her sides.  
  
"Chabashira, are you feeling alright?" Himiko noticed her shaking and began to rub small circles up and down Tenko's arms. The mix of hot palms, cold water, and also noting the clothes to bare skin ratio, Tenko unwillingly moaned at the touch.  
  
Both girls froze at the sound.  
  
Himiko's eyes widened, and Tenko slapped her hands onto her mouth. She would have ran out of the pool by now if it weren't for the cold air biting into her skin.  
  
"Tenko is so sorry!" Her hands were cupped around her red cheeks. "She didn't mean to make such a dirty sound!" The embarrassment Tenko felt related to the pounding in her chest.  
  
Himiko tilted her head. "That was a dirty noise?" Her voice was calm, but her legs were shaking. "As in, Chabashira thought that," she slowly brought her fingers up and began to softly rub Tenko's arms again, "this felt good?"  
  
She heard the low whimper. They both did. No matter how hard Tenko tried, she couldn't contain it.  
  
Himiko had a suspicion. She's had the feeling for a while. The way she talked to her, the way she'd always be around to help her. They'd go out to tea, and they sometimes napped in each other's company. It seemed friendly enough. Only, she knew Tenko better.  
  
To confirm her thoughts, Himiko reached up to Tenko's face to pull away the hands that covered her cheeks.  
  
_Red_ .  
Really red.  
  
It wasn't the feather dusting of pink whenever someone complimented her. It wasn't the extreme blush that occurred whenever Tenko was showered in love and praise from their classmates. It was this deep, lovely red that stained her face. And it was all for her.  
  
She pulled in Tenko by the arms so they were merely nose to nose.  
  
"H-himiko.. what are you--"  
  
And she kissed her.  
  
The air was cold and the water turned their lips blue. However, the smile on Tenko's face emitted so much warmth. It really didn't matter. The kiss was quick, so they did it again and again and again. Himiko would say a routine like this would be tiring if she didn't feel so ridiculously uplifted afterwards.  
  
Tenko finally stopped and took a step back. The expression on her face was irreversible.  
  
"Tenko has something to say," she nervously twiddled her fingers, "Tenko likes Himiko. Tenko likes Himiko a lot. She's never said anything because she doesn't know if Himiko likes.. girls.. so Tenko..." she bit her lip down.  
  
Tenko's words were getting further and further apart, and Himiko could hear the confidence leave her voice. She grabbed Tenko's hands and held them in hers.  
  
"Trivia matters like that do not trouble me. I like whomever I want to like. Whether that be no one or Chaba-- Tenko, herself, it makes no difference." Her grip on Tenko's fingers tightened. "If... you want to have a relationship with me.." Himiko took a shaky breath, "then I would gladly accept."  
  
Tenko lifted her head to see Himiko completely serious. She looked left and then right like she was somehow lost. She would have pinched herself if it weren't for the fact that her hands were firmly in Himiko's.  
  
"Tenko thinks," she was honestly speechless. There were no words that could describe what she was feeling. At the extended silence, Himiko began to get antsy. Tenko picked up on the smaller girl's nervousness and decided to bring her in closer.

“Tenko thinks we should get out of the pool and change into dry clothes.” She gleamed at Himiko, “and Tenko gladly accepts.” Tenko quickly pressed her lips onto Himiko's before taking her hand and dragging them both out the water.

“Mm, Tenko?”

Himiko didn’t lust. She wasn't much of a romantic either.

“For today, can we.. maybe change in your room instead?”

But in this moment, her hand was slipped around beautiful, calloused fingers, and both of their eyes shined with something they've been repressing for a long while.

 _She_ was drowning this time, and she enjoyed every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I was reaaally close to making it rated E, but I refrained... That just means next time :))


End file.
